Stanley Ditko (Earth-416274)
Kaine Osborn also called Dark-Spider, called is a evil, sadistic and cruel genetically engineered clone of Peter Parker created by Norman Osborn. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' As a clone of Spider-Man, Kaine possesses the same powers he has. **'Spider-Sense:' Dark-Spider possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Dark-Spider's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Dark-Spider can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Dark-Spider can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Dark-Spider is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Kaine does not consider to be a threat, such as Norman. Dark-Spider can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Dark-Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, His spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Kaine to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Kaine. ***'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self". ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Kaine is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Dark-Spider's cloned Spider-Man DNA induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Dark-Spider's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. At one point, Dark-Spider was able to prevent Spider-Man from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. **'Superhuman Strength:' Dark-Spider possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Dark-Spider's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, Dark-Spider's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Dark-Spider has shown impressive feats of strength. Dark-Spider has managed to overpower multiple men with ease. **'Superhuman Speed:' Dark-Spider can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. Dark-Spider is capable of actually dodging multiple bullets shot at point blank range; He is fast enough to outrun police cars that were chasing him. During his battle with Iron Man, time appeared to slow down when a police car was about to crush nearby civilians he saved them before the people even realized what happened showing that Dark-Spider is so fast he will disappear in a second if someone looks away. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Accelerated Vision:' Kaine's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Osborn can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Osborn possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. ***'X-Ray Vision:' Dark-Spider has the ability to see through objects, locate enemies, and discern structural weaknesses. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Dark-Spider's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Dark-Spider can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Dark-Spider as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Durability:' Dark-Spider's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In the past, he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted and having strong repulsor blasts from Iron Man even a stream of a repulsor blast point blank in the face. and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. and survived multiple blows from the likes of the Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Dark-Spider's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Dark-Spider has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. **'Superhuman Agility:' Dark-Spider's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Dark-Spider is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Dark-Spider's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Dark-Spider has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Dark-Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Dark-Spider regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. ***'Advanced Longevity:' His low-level healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of his ageing process and has extended Kaine's natural life span. He ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of an ordinary human. allowing him to biologically stay as a young adult, and retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Dark-Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Dark-Spider was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Dark-Spider was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Dark-Spider has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Bio-Electrokinesis:' Kaine possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ***'Venom Shock:' Kaine has the ability to release a blast of bio-electricity using his hands, causing an overflow of activity in the nervous system of the person affected by it. The Shock causes seizures in the muscles of the ones affected by it and can even cause severe brain damage in the affected target. These energy projections vary in power; Dark-Spider can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, This power provides a great advantage as Kaine can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. ***'Energy Burst:' His most recently discovered power. Kaine displayed the ability to powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Kaine is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the S.H.I.E.L.D. laboratory Kaine was being held in. This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Kaine's part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Iron Man. **'Spider-Camouflage:' Kaine including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Dark-Spider has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Dark-Spider could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Dark-Spider's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Dark-Spider's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. **'Hibernation Healing:' Only used once. Kaine was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Kaine is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Dark-Spider easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Dark-Spider is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Kaine's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Kaine is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down guards, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers). and even the more physically powerful Hulk. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Dark-Spider's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat, When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Dark-Spider is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Optical Photosensitivity:' Because of Kaine's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dark-Spider-Suit:' This suit also includes moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters, enhanced lenses in the mask with HUD and tracking abilities. The mask Kaine wears muffles his voice so people don't know who they are talking to. **'Utility Belt:' This belt, complete with extra pouches, was seen on the outside of the spider suit. It, most likely, contains spare web fluid cartridges or other useful equipment for Dark-Spider. *'Web-Shooters:' The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot strands of a special "synthetic webbing" at high pressure. He is able to control the nature of this web fluid by varying pressure on the web shooters. Dark-Spider carries web cartridges to reload, which he carries in a utility belt, It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. **'Synthetic Webbing:' this web-like substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider. This synthetic spider-silk is used by Peter to help swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and other useful applications. Dark-Spider combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. Relationships Family *William Fitzpatrick † - Genetic Grandfather *Richard Parker - Genetic Father *Mary Parker † - Genetic Mother *Ben Parker † - Genetic Uncle *May Parker - Genetic Aunt *Peter Parker - Genetic Template and Enemy *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Fellow Clone and Enemy Allies *Sinister Six - Teammates **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - "Father", Creator and Leader **Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Teammate **Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Teammate **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Teammate **Max Dillon/Electro - Teammate Enemies *New Warriors - Enemies **Jessica Jones/Power Woman - Enemy **Sam Alexander/Nova - Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Enemy **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Enemy **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Enemy **Angelica Jones/Firestar - Enemy **Kate Bishop/Hawkette - Enemy *New Avengers - Enemies **Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel - Enemy **James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine - Enemy **Betty Ross/She-Hulk - Enemy **Luke Cage/Power Man - Enemy **Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Enemy **Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Enemy *Avengers - Enemies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy **Thor - Enemy **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Enemy **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy *Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Enemy Notes *this design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. Trivia *Kaine does not set off Peter's Spider-Sense and vice versa. Category:Sinister Six members Category:Oscorp members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Mutated Human Category:Clones Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villians Category:Insanity Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Twitter Users Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Night Vision Category:Mutates Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Web-Slinging Category:Camouflage Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Webbing Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Osborn Family Category:Superhumans Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones Created By Green Goblin Category:Multilingual Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Athletic skills Category:Atheist Characters